warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Laboratory
This page is run by Twolegs and is owned by Luna! To become a scientist, add in a cat to roleplay, or adopt a cat, leave a message on the talkpage! You walk into a mysterious laboratory where you see many cats held in cages. The cats don't seem afraid or angry, though, for the know that they will all get out at least once during the day. On an examination table, you see a young ginger and blue she-cat with strange blue bird wings and one blue eye and one orange eye being examined by two scientists, one with red hair and green eyes, and the other with black hair and blue eyes. Another scientist, this one with waist-length dirty-blonde hair and protuberant silvery-gray eyes, rushes over to you. "Greetings," she said in a distant, dreamy voice. "I am Luna, the head scientist here at this laboratory. Here, we take the DNA of normal cats and fuse it with the DNA of either one of the other cats, dead cats who we find half-buiried in the forest that have not begun to decompose, with other animals, or even with plants. Due to our experiments, we have discovered that we can revive dead cats if they have the DNA of a living animal or plant. Would you like to adopt one of our genetically altered cats?" The Scientists These are the Twolegs who run the Laboratory. Luna - Lanky, beautiful, dreamy, slender, long-legged, distant, mysterious, truthful, female scientist with wavy, waist-length dirty-blonde hair, protuberant silvery-gray eyes, a distant, dreamy voice, and an air of dottiness around her. Head scientist. Charlie - Medium-tall, skinny, mellow, gentle, sweet, young, kinda shy, male scientist with messy raven-black hair, and calm, brilliant, soft, sky-blue eyes. Second in command Blaise - Short, stocky, beautiful, fiery, hyperactive, female scientist with shoulder-length, curly red hair, often worn back in a ponytail held in a green scrunchie, and bright, vivid, brilliant green eyes. Healer for the cats. Mason - Muscular, young, slender, slightly wolf-like, male scientist with unruly brown hair, unusually large canine teeth, and warm, inviting, soft brown eyes. Frank - Young, thin, nervous looking, shy, bony, delicate, very smart, quiet, observant, male scientist with soft, usually slightly tangled and ruffled from sleeping at random times and places, fluffy black and blonde hair, small, long fingered hands, a long scar on his face extending the length of his cheek, and alert, bright, observant, soft bright green eyes with flecks of orange near the pupil. A newer scientist. He has narcolepsy. Marina - Female Twoleg scientist with black hair and blue eyes. Young, but smart. Hime - Elegant, slender, lanky, young, looking no older than thirteen or fourteen, intelligent, soft-voiced, quiet, shy, nervous, dramatic, female scientist with slightly curly light brown hair tipped in blonde that goes just past her shoulders, which is often worn in pigtails tied with indigo ribbons, soft features, a small frame, braces with indigo bands, and beautiful, elegant, cloudy, blue eyes with a very very faint brown hint to them. Working on an internship; unusually smart for her age. Sirius - Dramatic, shy, gentle, small, intelligent, lanky, appearing no older than thirteen or fourteen, soft-vioced, quiet, nervous, slender, young, elegant, female scientist with long, jet-black hair that goes to her mid-back, a few shorter curls framing her face, a few braids with green and purple ribbons woven in, soft features, a small frame, braces with alternating green and purple bands, and elegant, beautiful, gentle, dark, sapphire-blue eyes. Working on an internship; unusually smart for her age. Hime's twin. Russet: Small, skinny, almost birdlike young woman, with auburny-russet hair and pale gray eyes. Often mutters gene sequences under her breath. Elise - Slender, lanky, yet small-boned, tiny, short, sensitive, dramatic, not very athletic, long-limbed, intelligent, loud, yet nervous, young, shy, no older than thirteen, music-loving, soft-featured, female scientist with medium-short honey-brown/dirty-blonde hair with lighter blonde highlights that is somewhat wavy, a very small frame, soft features, long, thin, weak arms, broad shoulderes compared to her small frame, and calm, sparkling, slightly almond-shaped, gentle blue-gray eyes with a thick ring of gray at the edge of the iris, fiery yellow flecks around her pupil (so her eye resembles a solar eclipse), and a few very hard to see green flecks between her pupil and the yellow flecks. An intern scientist; Hime and Sirius's best friend. Eliana - long-legged, tall, lean, pretty, tan-skinned, young women, no more than 16 years old, with brunette-and-red hair streaks through her pretty light brown-golden hair, often in a ponytail tied with a purple scrunchie, and has blue eyes. Studies the behavior of ressurected cats and takes care of them. Patrick - Young, no older than eleven, small, yet lanky, long-limbed, shy, nervous looking, intelligent, sensitive, athletic, music-loving, thin, skinny, random, loquatious, male scientist with neat, short brown hair, a few thin streaks of black and blonde in his hair, large hands with long, nimble fingers, and happy, cheerful, bright, sparkling blue eyes that shine with a few scattered gray streaks and spots. An intern scientist. Irisian, or just Iris - Playful, energetic, cheerful, loving, short, pretty, tan-skinned girl, with blue hair with streaks of blue, and unusual violet eyes. 12 years old. Cousin to Eliana. Incredibly smart for her age. The Altered Cats These are the cats who have been altered and been given a warrior name. Bolded cats are confirmed unadoptable. Cats in italics are reserved for a certain user. Bluebell - Young, undersized, thin, shy, nervous, klutzy, soft-furred light blue-gray she-cat with a faint white mass of stripes on her back, small, pale blue flowers on the tips of her ears, tail, and nose, small vines falling randomly on her pelt, flower petals scattered through her fur, and pale blue eyes, one of them more green than the other. Infused with Bluebell flower DNA. Jayfeather - Slender, feathery, wiry, bird-like, mottled, handsome, fluffy, muscular, long-legged, undersized, soft-furred, arrogant, short-tempered, light, blue-lavender-tinted, gray tabby tom with a white chest, underbelly, paws, and tail tip, a black muzzle rimmed in white fur, two small, feathery bluejay wings atop his shoulders, a long, feathery tail, and pale, cloudy, blind, light, sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur. Infused with bluejay DNA. Silver: Silver-and-white she-cat with pale gray eyes, and silver birdwings with darker bars. Infused with the DNA of a snowy, great gray, and flammulated owl. Shove: Lithe, small, dark brown creamy brown tom with amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a sparrow. Laburnum: Golden-cream she-cat with coppery fur tips, and gold birdwings with copper feathertips. Infused with the DNA of a gold sebright. Prudence - Elegant, fluffy, strikingly beautiful, slender, long-haired, silky-furred, tiny, shy, easily scared, gentle, faithful, graceful, pale milky-cream she-cat with white paws, thick, soft, ruffled fur, a long, even softer-furred tail with a soft, tufted black tip, small, neat ears with soft tufts on them, two small antennae coming out of her forehead, two large, long, butterfly wings that are golden-brown on top with black spots and lines and orange-brown, brown, and tan on the bottom with black lines and distinctive silver and black spots, and elegant, glassy, beautiful bright green eyes. Infused with the DNA of an Oregon silverspot butterfly. Faithflower - Beautiful, slender, fluffy, elegant, faithful, delicate, silky-furred, long-haired, long-legged, tiny, young, gentle, graceful, dark red-brown she-cat with one black paw, whtie ear tips, a silver tail tip, thick, soft, ruffled fur with rose petals scattered through it, roses on her ear tips, tail tip, nose, and a few on her paws, thorns on her legs, and glassy, glittering, beautiful, warm silver eyes. Infused with rose DNA. Featherheart - Strikingly beautiful, calm, fluffy, silky, feathery furred, gracefull, brave, lithe, silver tabby she-cat with white tabby patches shaped like feathers and fluffier paws, chest, underbelly and a plumy, feathery, light tail, short, sharp fangs and claws and calm, silvery-blue eyes rimmed and flecked with darker silvery-blue. She seems to float when she walks and her voice is soft and light. Her eyes turn red when shes mad or annoyed. When she is mad or annoyed her temper is very fiery and mean. Injected with the DNA of a feather. Bearstrike- Very big, muscular, strikingly handsome, bear like, strong willed, long clawed, bold, proud, long fanged, strong, powerful, thick, short furred, dark brown tom with a scar over his left eye, a scar on his sholder and a scar down his spine and lighter flecks and bold, strong, dark amber eyes flecked with darker amber. Injected with the DNA of a bear. ' '''Lionblaze - big, lean, long-legged, muscular, golden tabby tom with thin, neat stripes lining his body in a zig-zag pattern, a tabby "M" on his forehead that contains a light green tint, dark, rusty, ginger paws and tail-tip, violet-tinted ears, long claws, and big wings that share traits to a sparrow, and dark, blazing, mysterious, amber eyes. Ressurrected by being infused with Leopardwind's DNA mixed with that of a sparrow's. Hopelessly searching for his lost love, Cinderheart, and his kits. ' 'Leopardwind - large, hefty, lightning quick, silver-gray tabby tom with pure white stripes, a pelt dotted with black-and-brown spots, like a wild cat, golden tabby patches, tufts of raggedy fur sticking out, and dark amber-brown eyes that glimmer with curiousity. Altered with both leopard and cheetah DNA. ' '''Morrigan - Small, seductive, slender, beautiful, confident, vain, concieted, soft-furred, pure black she-cat with soft, long fur, pale greenish-gray and purplish-gray tips to her fur, pale purplish-gray legs with darker, bat-shaped patches on them, sandy-gray patches, a narrow muzzle, two sets of large, black bat wings, one on her back, a smaller set on her head, long, sharp teeth, small paws, a long, fluffy tail, and soft, intense, seductive, alluring pale green eyes. Lilith - Small, bubbly, cute, curious, beautiful, confident, soft-furred, slender, pure black she-cat with ginger and blue-gray tips to her fur, darker blue-gray bat like patches in her pelt, a narrow muzzle, long, sharp teeth, medium-sized reddish bat wings, one set on her back, the other on her head, small, longer-furred paws, a long, sleek tail with a tufted tip, darker rings around her eyes, and bright, intense, amber eyes. Infused with the DNA of a Spectacled Flying Fox. Cats Who Have Not Yet Been Altered These are cats who have not been altered and therefore do not have a warrior name. Bolded cats are confirmed unadoptable. Cats in italics must be adopted after being altered. Janie - Gold she-cat with blue eyes. Formerly a Twoleg, changed into a cat. Madison - Beautiful, slender, graceful brown she-cat with extremely curly fur and green eyes with brown flecks in them. Was a former SolClan cat, now Marina's kittypet. Hangs around laboratory. Bailey - Very small, confident, easily frightened, long-limbed, shy, nervous around unknown cats, slender, lean, fluffy, long-haired, brave, a know-it-all, intelligent, silky-furred, thick-pelted, skinny, scrawny, pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with soft, glossy, sleek fur, small, graceful paws, a fluffy, silky, plumy tail, a tuft of dark brown fur on her chest, and intelligent, bright, clear, calm, friendly, soft, pale, icy-blue eyes. Sister to Max. Max - Large, confident, courageos, brave, outgoing, intrepid, long-limbed, broad-shouldered, cocky, overconfident, muscular, fluffy, long-haired, thick-pelted, handsome, likeable, loquatious, sweet, kind, big-hearted, dark brown tabby tom with soft, messy, ruffled fur, large, heafty paws, a fluffy, soft, ruffled, plumy tail, a tuft of golden-brown fur on his chest, and brave, kind, shining, clear, friendly, warm, sunset-amber eyes. Brother to Bailey. Destiny - Large, fluffy, sweet-faced, somewhat independent, muscular, broad-shouldered, sarcastic, handsome, innocent-seeming, bright ginger tom with darker flecks, white paws, a black muzzle and tail-tip, and glittery green eyes. Aquaria - beautiful, soft-furred, caring, cautious, strong, bold, short-haired, confident, jet black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Roleplay Section for Unadoptables Archives: Archive 1 Archive 2 ---- Elise heard pitiful mewing and faint sobs outside of the window. Opening it, she noticed two cats and a young boy outside. The cats were so skinny you could see their bones, while the young boy appeared to have been hurt pretty badly. "What happened?" she asked, moving a few strands of her dirty-blonde hair out of her face. The young boy looked up at her. "Long story," he managed to say between sobs of pain. "Could you help me and my cats?" "Of course I can." .::. "So what you're saying is," said Elise after tending to the young boy's multiple bruises and small cuts, "your house was destroyed by a tornado, your an orphan, these cruel boys at the orphanage beat you up, and you've been wandering the woods for the past half-hour?" The boy nodded. "And your name is?" "Oh, right," said the boy. "It's Patrick." "Okay Patrick. I'll speak to Luna about allowing you to stay. You would work as another intern scientist alongside me and my best friends, Hime and Sirius." Patrick's eyes widened in happiness. "Yes! I'm sure my cats, Bailey and Max, would like a place to stay." .::. "I think it's a wonderful idea if Patrick and his cats stay," said Luna, smiling at the thought of a new scientist. "Elise, you can show him around and introduce him to the others." .::. "Patrick, these are the other two intern scientists and my best friends. The brown-haired one is Hime, and the Black-haired one is Sirius." "Nice to meet you," said Patrick. The twins smiled. Kate; The Daredevil of Air 13:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank scratched the back of his head. "I was thinking Bat DNA for her. It looks like a good match." .::. "Who are you?" Bluebell asked, ears flattened to the back of her head. Morrigan smiled softly. "I am Morrigan." she said simply. .::. Frank looked up as Patrick and his cats came in. He let out a soft gasp. "You poor thing. What happened?" he asked, putting his hand infront of his mouth. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina looked up from doing paperwork. "Whoa," she murmured. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank ran a hand through his black and blonde hair, eyes showing all his worry for the boy. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elise quickly explained what happened to Patrick, while Patrick placed Bailey and Max in a cage together near Prudence. .::. Prudence looked up to see two new cats being placed in a cage near her. "Who are you?" she asked. The tom, a dark brown tabby, was the one who answered. "I'm Max, and this is my sister, Bailey." Kate; The Daredevil of Air 13:24, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison opened one eye and yawned. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank sighed softly. "Oh you poor boy." he said breathily. .::. Morrigan looked over to were Max and Bailey were placed. "Hello." she mewed with a smile. "I'm Morrigan. Who are you?" she asked. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eep," Marina breathed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank clenched his hands into a fist. "I knew orphanages were cruel, but I've never seen this...." he said softly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison had listened and shuddered. "Yikes!" she meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell's pale blue-gray fur fluffed out as she heard Patrick's story. "Poor little boy. I don't know how he took it like he did, and still be a little happy..." Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 13:40, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie was listening and closed her eyes, sighing. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eliana came back in with a short girl with long, flowing, sky blue hair with neon purple streaks. "This is my stepsister, Irisian, but she prefers Iris. I hope you don't mind if she becomes my assistant. She's 12 years old and loves cats." she said sternly. Iris had a nice, yellow-and-pink top with blue flowers, and some navy blue skinny jeans around her skinny legs. "Hi! I'm Iris!" she said softly, gently walking over to the cats. Eliana pulled out a box. "Hey, Hime, can you look at these?" she yelled to her companion. "I found these two kittens lost by the Lab, I'm naming them Destiny and Aquaria. I believe their siblings, but I could be wrong. I need a gene test, and I want to infuse them soon. They're about 6 months old." she whispered. Dawn Before Dusk 14:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We're getting a lot of cats," Marina noted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:14, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank nodded. "I wonder how many more we'll get." he mused, pursing his lips together. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Madison pinned her tail down and washed it, only for it to flick her in the face somehow. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:16, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan sat down, glancing over at Madison. "Who are you?" she asked, green eyes curious. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm Madison, a former Clan cat," Madison greeted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan tipped her head to the side. "Clan? What's that?" Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:22, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's a group of wild cats who live together and protect one another," Madison explained. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:23, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've heard of those!" mewed Bailey. "My mother told us stories about them when we were kits." Kate; The Daredevil of Air 14:25, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan tipped her head. "It sounds quite interesting." she mewed. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Destiny squeaked for milk. Eliana had been wrong: The kits were only 2 weeks old, and very large for their age. "Milk!" he cried. "Mama!?" Dawn Before Dusk 14:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell looked at the kits. "Oh you poor things." she mewed softly. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:30, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina stood up and hurried to get the milk for the kits. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank quietly walked over to where the kits were. "How did the kits ge-" He fell alseep before he managed to finish his sentence. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:32, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aquaria squirmed on her stubby little legs. "Mama!?" she cried desperately, looking for her mother. Dawn Before Dusk 14:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina returned with the millk. Madison managed to get in the box and lick the kits softly. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 14:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell sat up and padded over to the kits, licking them both on the ears softly, blue eyes darkenened with sadness. "Shush little kits, you're safe now." she murmured gently. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 14:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bailey's ice-blue eyes softened more than usual. She padded over to the kits, stroking them with her golden-brown tail. "It's okay, Destiny, Aquaria," she whispered. "You won't be harmed here." Kate; The Daredevil of Air 16:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Janie watched. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't be cruel to these kits. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 16:48, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Frank lightly picked Morrigan up, and placed her in the altering room. Softly stroking the green-gray tipped fur on her side, he picked up a small syringe of pale brown and black fluid. "It won't hurt a bit, Morrigan." he whispered softly, and injected the fluid into her side. The small she-cat slowly sprouted two pairs of bat wings, one on her back, the other on her head. On her back legs, purplish-gray fur sprouted, with darker, bat like patches. The purple-gray also started to tip her fur along with the green-gray. Morrigan also got sandy-gray patches scattered throughout her pelt. Frank smiled softly as the DNA of the Egyptian Fruit Bat succeeded with Morrigan. Gently picking up the she-cat once more, and placed her back in her cage. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 17:01, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Destiny curled instinctively by Bluebell, while Aquaria suckled gently the milk. Iris fed Aquaria gently through the bottle, even taking her out of the cage to curl the large kit in her arms. Eliana scratched her head. "How can kits, only two weeks old, get so big, so...fast?" she grumbled. She snapped her fingers when she realised a way to figure out. She hurried over to Marina. "Hey, Marina, can I have a DNA scan on these kits? They might be part fox, or even part wolf!" Dawn Before Dusk 20:06, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, but it's possible they may just be special," Marina responded. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bluebell softly licked the little tom on his forehead. .::. A small black she-cat with bat wings softly fluttered into the Lab, through the window which Frank left open. Smiling softly, she remembered when she used to be here. Ah, memories. Morrigan looked up as the cat came in, eyes widening. "Lilith?!" she said, gasping. The she-cat nodded. "Yep! Hello, Morrigan! Long time no see." she said, smiling. "H-how do you have bat wings?" Lilith smiled. "I was altered here before, but left. Now, I'm back!" Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 21:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet tapped Eliana on the shoulder. "Mind if I do the scan? The system likes me." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:49, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How about we both do it?" Marina asked. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:53, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure." Russet picked up a kit. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina gently picked up the other. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:55, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Russet walked over to the machine and typed in her ID. It whirred, then accepted. She set the kit down on a table and drew out a syringe. "Sorry, little guy, but this is going to hurt a bit." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 21:58, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina patiently waited, holding the kit gently. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 21:59, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (They're part wolf.) Destiny, the kit Russet had picked up, squealed in mewled in pain. Aquaria heard the cries and squirmed around uncomfortably. Dawn Before Dusk 00:10, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morrigan and Lilith gazed at each other uncomfortably, and Lilith gazed at Destiny, eyes wide with fear. "That poor little kit." she mewed sadly, amber eyes downcast. She flexed the smaller wings on her head, and restrained herself from fluttering over to the twolegs and stopping them. Waka; Adieu, petit diable! 00:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Marina gently stroked Aquaria's flank, praying to whatever deity would listen to her to help these cats. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 12:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- Aquaria squirmed and tried to help her brother. Eliana gasped when she read the papers: These kits had wolf lines in them, but they're cats! She wondered for a moment, and then it hit her: They're good enough to put DNA in at such a young age! "Marina, this is a breakthrough! Ready the needles and the DNA samples...I'm doing some quick tests!" Dawn Before Dusk 19:57, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Say what? No, I think they're too young!" Marina admitted. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 19:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, look at these papers! Part-wolf kits reach physical age at...2 1/2 weeks! It's amazing! I need to research more on this and maybe...you know what? I'm getting my cat from home, Lexi! She's expecting kits, and I'm not ever fixing her, so I can insert Wolf DNA and see if maybe I can produce kits like these beauties!" Eliana handed Marina the papers and darted out of the room. 10 minutes later, she cameback with a plump, beautiful cat withlong, flowing, golden fur. "This cat was born in the woods, and grew at a fast pace, and so did her first litter. Can she stay here for a while for tests?" Dawn Before Dusk 20:03, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups